Running With The Wind: Book One: A Living Lie
by Starflight and Whisperwind
Summary: Squirrelflight finds herself expecting Hawkfrost's kits. She's nervous about it, but she gives birth to them, and since Hawkfrost looks exactly like Brambleclaw, she lets it go. When the kits are born, everything is fine except one kit has blue eyes......
1. Allegiances

**Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Akane desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu~! ...Kore wa tsumaranai mono desuga, yorosikattara douzo. Junbi dekita? Gomenasai...I was just typing in Japanese lol! I'm not gonna tell you exactly what I wrote, but my name is Akane, I'm fifteen, and this is my new warriors fanfic. I have a kidney cancer that will go away once I get a transplant. I'll be getting it in about a month, so this story won't be updated after the tenth of november, and it probably won't be updated for a few weeks after that. This story is called Running with the Wind, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Leader**-Firestar-handsome ginger tom

**Deputy**-Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Berrypaw

**Medicine Cat-**Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Molepaw

**Warriors-**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Hazelpaw  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice-Honeypaw  
Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice-Cloudpaw  
Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Poppypaw  
Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches  
Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice-Mousepaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**Berrypaw-cream colored tom with amber eyes and half of a tail

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Honeypaw-light honey brown tabby she-cat

Molepaw-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens-**Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes expecting Dustpelt's kits  
Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Squirrelfight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of _Brambleclaw's_ kits, Hawkkit (dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes), Tawnykit (ginger, brown, and black she-cat), Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), and Emberkit (bright ginger tabby she-cat)

**Elders-**Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**The prologue's up next XD**


	2. Prologue: Forbidden Love

**Prologue**

Squirrelflight had argued against Brambleclaw seeing Hawkfrost all of those times because she was afraid that Hawkfrost might tell him that they were lovers. At his death, Squirrelflight could only stare in horror when she heard her mate had died.

Now, she was in the comfort of the nursery, gazing down at her kits that had been born only heartbeats before. Brambleclaw rushed into the nursery, and looked at Squirrelflight. "They're beautiful," he purred.

"I'm so glad you're the father," Squirrelflight lied, purring too. She didn't love Brambleclaw the way she did for Hawkfrost, but he was a close second. She could grow to love him too.

"What do you want to name them?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we should name them after cats that are important to us though," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Hmm, she's not exactly perfect, I mean look-wise, but we could call the black, ginger, and brown she-cat Tawnykit. I'm not insulting her, if that's what you think! I just meant that she doesn't look exactly like Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw stuttered.

"She looks almost exactly like my father, except she's a tabby, so why don't we call her Emberkit?" Squirrelflight suggested, a bit of warmth rising in her chest as she thought about her father.

"I know you're going to absolutely hate this idea, but why don't we call him Tigerkit? If he grows up into a strong warrior, and is nothing but pure, it would get the blame off of the name 'Tiger,'" Brambleclaw meowed.

"Yeah, it is _only_ a name," Squirrelflight agreed, her direction took a curve though. The last kit looked exactly like Hawkfrost, and then, the unnamed tom slowly opened his eyes, they were pure blue, just like his father's!

"Wow, I don't think that any cat in our family has blue eyes…" Brambleclaw started.

"Redtail did!" Squirrelflight covered quickly, she didn't really know if he did or not, but Brambleclaw never knew anything about her mother's father, so it was a safe guess.

"Oh, that explains it then," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Since we're naming the kits after cats we know, why don't we call him Hawkkit?" Squirrelflight meowed. "I know I didn't like him, but you did, and he was your half-brother, so I think it's only fair."

From the happy look on his face, Squirrelflight knew that he was going to run over to Firestar immediately with the happy news.

* * *

"As you all know, my daughter was expecting Brambleclaw's kits. Now the four of them are with us. The two decided to name them after cats that are special to them in some way. Their names are Tawnykit, Emberkit, Hawkkit, and Tigerkit," Firestar announced.

Shocked gasps echoed around the clearing, but Squirrelflight knew that the clan would get used to the names _eventually._

**Chappie one will be up hopefully on tuesday or wednesday. My sophomore year of high school has more work than I thought it would, so it'll take a little while for me to update. Please review, and I'll see you at chapter one.**


	3. Chapter One: Extinguished Flames

**Yay! Chapter One is up! These chapters aren't going to be as long in length because this is my first fanfiction, but I'll try to make up for it in the total number of chapters in the book. I won't terrorize you with Japanese anymore, so please enjoy this story. All nine reviews were greatly appreciated, and Akari wants to let you know that the next PineClan chapter might be delayed because she's a Junior and has a whole lot of midmark tests. Thank-you Spottedtalon, .o, xxSnowfirexx, Dragonheart, .o, Allygirl56, and Mist in the Morning Sky for reviewing. Thanks for reading the uber-long author's note too, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Hawkkit rushed out of the bramble nursery and bumped into one of the senior warriors, Brightheart. "I'm sorry Brightheart!" he meowed, looking up at the scarred she-cat.

"Don't worry about it, Hawkkit. You and your siblings must be excited; I mean your apprentice ceremony is going to be tonight. Hey, Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw are going to have their assessment today. If Firestar allows it, do you want to go and watch them?" Brightheart asked.

"Really?" Hawkkit squeaked, a gleam in his bright blue eyes. He had always wanted Brightheart to be his mentor, and it would be great if she was. When Ferncloud gave birth to Foxkit and Icekit, his mother often sent him out of the nursery, and it was then when he had bonded with the she-cat.

"Really," Brightheart promised. "I'm going to go and ask Firestar now." As soon as the she-cat made it up onto the Highledge, Hawkkit followed. A few rocks crumbled and fell off of the ledge, and he squinted, hoping that he wouldn't be discovered.

"Ah, Brightheart, come in," Firestar meowed. "What do you need?"

"You see, I haven't mentored any cat because of my injury, but Hawkkit is different. I want to mentor him, and I offered to take him out to watch Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw's assessments. You talked about letting me mentor one of them, so I was going to ask him then if he could be my apprentice…if you allowed it," Brightheart explained.

"Hmm, I normally don't allow kits out of the camp until they reach their sixth moon, but I think that this is important to you. Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg will be sending the apprentices out soon, so I think it's a good idea. As to the question of you mentoring him, I say go for it," Firestar purred, resting his tail tip on Brightheart's shoulder.

He whispered something to Brightheart that Hawkkit couldn't quite make out, but he was sure that it would be okay. Brightheart emerged from the curtain of lichen and didn't see Hawkkit.

She bumped into him, and he let out a wail and fell off of the ledge and hit the ground with a thud. "That really hurt you know!" he squealed.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," Brightheart laughed and gave him an affectionate nudge. "Firestar said yes, so we'll be leaving shortly…or right now."

The three mentors and apprentices were leaving the camp, so it was their cue to leave too. "How does the assessment work?" Hawkkit inquired.

"The three apprentices will go out and start hunting. The mentors will watch their progress and decide if they did well enough. If so, then they will be made warriors, if not, they'll train a bit longer and then try again," Brightheart explained.

"Alright!" Hawkkit mewed happily, and trotted out of camp with Brightheart. They found Hazelpaw first, and watched as she walked over towards the WindClan border.

She suddenly stopped and perked her ears. She dropped into a hunter's crouch, and snuck forward towards an oblivious squirrel. Once in striking distance, she lashed out and caught it in her claws, killing it with ease.

The she-cat gave her chest fur a few licks, and Hawkkit's fur bristled with embarrassment. The she-cat was so pretty, but he had to be thinking about his training, not about Hazelpaw.

They continued following her, and she killed a vole, a rabbit, two shrews, and even a starling. "Congratulations," Dustpelt purred. "You've caught enough. I'll tell Firestar right away, you shall be made a warrior."

Hazelpaw's eyes sparkled with pride; she would be a warrior at last! "Great job," Hawkkit purred, stepping out from the shadows.

"I thought I smelled kit fur," Hazelpaw laughed. "Now I know why."

"Hey! I don't smell bad. Firestar just has to make me an apprentice! Once he does, then I'll get rid of my kit smell," he protested, fluffing up his fur. Brightheart signaled to him that she was walking back to camp, and that he should return soon.

"Hmm, I wonder what I want my name to be?" Hazelpaw questioned herself. "If I find a name that I like, could you tell Firestar…please?"

"Alright," Dustpelt sighed, and walked back to camp with Brightheart. Hawkkit started to think about names for Hazelpaw. _Hazeltail…nah, that's too plain. Maybe Hazelfrost or Hazeldawn…but I'm still not sure._

"What names do you like, Hawkkit?" Hazelpaw asked.

"I like Hazeldawn and Hazelfrost, but it's really your decision," Hawkkit admitted, he personally liked Hazeldawn the best.

"Those are nice too. I was thinking Hazelheart or Hazelfire, but I also like Hazeldawn…and Firestar wouldn't give the name of Hazelheart to a cat that he didn't really like, so I guess I'm narrowing it down to Hazelfire or Hazeldawn," Hazelpaw figured.

"Yeah! We should head back to camp. Heh, I wonder what warrior name Berrypaw and Mousepaw will get," Hawkkit meowed, walking back up the hill with Hazelpaw.

The two walked through the tunnel, and saw the camp in a panic. "Berrypaw, Mousepaw, what happened?" Hazelpaw hissed in question.

"You didn't hear yet? Sandstorm went into Firestar's cave to ask him something, and he was dead! Claw marks all over his body, all of his lives, gone!" Mousepaw growled.

"Firestar…dead?" Hawkkit repeated. He had been close to his grandfather, and this upset him. Brambleclaw, new leader of ThunderClan, jumped up onto the Highledge, "Calm down!"

The cats all looked up at him, and gathered beneath the ledge.

"I know we have just lost our leader, and I promise we will find the killer, but please, we have other matters that we need to address first. I need to select a deputy, and I also need to give three apprentices their warrior names and also make Hawkkit and his siblings apprentices," Brambleclaw meowed.

Hawkkit saw Hazelpaw run over to Dustpelt to tell him the names that they had chosen. She bounded back with a happy look on her face, "I'm so excited!" she whispered.

"I know," Hawkkit mewed back, and opened his mouth to say something, but Brambleclaw began speaking again.

"I say these words before the body of Firestar so he can hear and approve of my choice. Brightheart shall be the next deputy of ThunderClan. I know she has not had an apprentice yet, but she will after the next ceremony. She's the bravest cat I know, and I know that she deserves this more than any other cat in this clan," Brambleclaw announced.

"BRIGHTHEART!" The clan cheered, Hawkkit yowling the loudest.

As the clan congratulated the new deputy, Brambleclaw had a word with the mentors. He faced the clan again, and began to speak, "Today, we have three apprentices that have trained long and hard and it is time that they have become warriors. Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?" he asked.

"I do," Hazelpaw purred.

"I do," Mousepaw and Berrypaw meowed in unison.

"Mousepaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Mouseclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty. Hazelpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Hazeldawn. StarClan honors your wisdom and determination. Berrypaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Berryleaf. StarClan honors your courage and strength," Brambleclaw purred.

"MOUSECLAW, HAZELDAWN, BERRYLEAF!" The clan yowled in congratulations.

"Finally, I need to make four kits in apprentices. Hawkkit, Tawnykit, Tigerkit, and Emberkit have reached their sixth moon, and they need to become apprentices. Hawkkit, you shall be known as Hawkpaw. Brightheart, as my new deputy, I'd like you to mentor him. Use all of the skills that Whitestorm taught you for Hawkpaw."

Hawkkit bounded over to his new mentor, and gently touched her nose.

"Tawnykit, you shall be known as Tawnypaw. Rainwhisker, Cloudtail was your mentor so I'd like you to pass all that you learned onto Tawnypaw. Tigerkit, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Sorreltail, Sandstorm was your mentor, so please take good care of Tigerpaw. Finally, Emberkit, you shall be known as Emberpaw. Whitewing, your mentor was Brackenfur, so take that knowledge and make sure Emberpaw turns out to be a great warrior," Brambleclaw praised.

The new apprentices greeted their new mentors, and Brambleclaw had one last thing to say.

"_If you cats think that these ceremonies are putting off Firestar's death, you are wrong. I will make sure that his death is avenged, and that the very cat that has done it will pay."_

**What did you think of the names? I know they're a little weird, but I've always loved the name Hazeldawn and loathed the name Hazeltail. I'm pretty sure on who the killer is, but feel free to make suggestions. I'm not gonna put a number on the reviews I get before I post the next chapter, but three would be nice. Even if I don't get three, I'll still put the next chapter up! Please review~!**

**~Akane-chan**

**Oh yeah, there's a new poll on our profile, so check it out!  
**


	4. Chapter Two: Drifting Leaves

**I got it done finally! My midmarks are over nao, so I have more free time to type! I'm really happy with how this story is going to turn out, and the outline for it is officially completed. There'll be three books ranging from 20-30 chapters each. Sadly, Hawkpaw won't be made a warrior until the second book! Can you please vote for the poll on my profile? Only one person voted for it, and it's slightly depressing. Thank-you Allygirl56, Dragonheart, and Spottedtalon - Irisfire for reviewing! ~*Enjoy*~**

**Chapter Two****  
**

"_If you cats think that these ceremonies are putting off Firestar's death, you are wrong. I will make sure that his death is avenged, and that the very cat that has done it will pay."_

"Huh?" Hawkpaw asked Hazeldawn as Brambleclaw hissed the omen like phrase. It was still early in the day, so Leafpool and Molepaw would probably be taking Brambleclaw out to get his nine lives.

"I'm not sure," Hazeldawn meowed, tilting her head to one side. "So," she started, trying to shift the conversation away from Brambleclaw, "I can't believe that Daisy is expecting Ashfur's kits. At last Ashfur has gotten a mate."

"Yeah, that's true! I think that Brambleclaw is going to get his nine lives tonight, which is good. The gathering is tomorrow anyways, so he can go as Bramblestar," Hawkpaw purred.

The sun was just beginning to set. As leafbare came closer, the leaves on the trees started to change colors, and the days grew shorter. Dustpelt hissed something to Hazeldawn that made her mouth shut quickly.

Hawkpaw just realized how starved he was, so he grabbed a small rabbit from the fresh-kill pile, and ate it in silence. He moved into the apprentice's den early, for he had been up the whole night before waiting for his apprentice ceremony to take place.

Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw were gossiping about love, and how they wished that they could have mates of their own.

Hawkpaw curled up in the corner, keeping one eye open to watch the she-cats in wonder. Poppypaw then whispered, "Did you hear that Daisy is expecting Thornclaw's kits? It's really great that Thornclaw a mate, now we just need to find one for Ashfur."

"Wow, I didn't hear that," Cinderpaw giggled back. "All I've ever wanted to do was become a queen, raising the future of the clan. Icekit and Foxkit will be in the nursery for ages, so after Daisy's kits are born, the clan will need more kits."

Honeypaw got a frightened look on her face. "I'm gonna go to sleep," she meowed quickly, and curled up in her nest.

Poppypaw and Cinderpaw exchanged glances with one another, and talked a bit more about cats that Ashfur should be with. The answer that they liked the most was Whitewing.

Hawkpaw finally gave in to his desire and fell asleep.

*

"Hawkpaw, thank StarClan you're awake," a cat whispered. Hawkpaw's eyes shot open immediately.

"W-who are you?" Hawkpaw stuttered to the five cats before him. One stood tall with fur as thick as a lion's mane, his amber eyes glowing. Another was an elegant tortoiseshell she-cat with two dark circles around her eyes, one slightly lighter than the other. The third was a gray she-cat with unkempt fur. Second to last was a bluish gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle. The last was a light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a crippled leg.

"My name is Cinderpelt. I was the medicine cat before Leafpool," the light gray tabby mewed.

"Names don't matter at this time, we need to tell you something," the darker gray she-cat with unkempt fur hissed. "Lionheart, stop giving me that look!"

The golden tom, Lionheart, reacted back, "Well, Yellowfang, it is not my fault that this puny apprentice shouldn't even exist! He should be the son of Br__."

"Hush!" the tortoiseshell she-cat snapped. "Don't speak of that, this cat is not to blame."

"Umm…Cinderpelt, Lionheart, Yellowfang," Hawkpaw started, and then he remembered Leafpool telling him the names of the other two, "Spottedleaf and Bluestar. I'm not exactly sure why you called me here, but there must be a good reason. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

All five cats stopped arguing and stared at the tom. "Uh, sure," Bluestar meowed. "You and two other cats have been blessed with powers that even we cannot control. There is not much I can tell you now, but please understand that this is happening for a good reason."

"Young apprentice, these two other cats have been sent dreams like this, now all you have to do is find them. Goodbye," Lionheart murmured.

"Wait! I need to know more about this!" Hawkpaw growled, but they were already fading away. His eyes shot open, and he could hear the very first birds of the day chirping happily.

Poppypaw's nest was still warm, she had probably just left for the dawn patrol. Cinderpaw was still sleeping, but Honeypaw's nest was empty, cold, as if it had just been left there.

Hawkpaw stepped over his brother and sisters and pushed out of the lichen in front of the cave den. The rest of the clan was chattering anxiously, and Berryleaf was pacing nervously outside of the nursery.

"Hawkpaw!" Hazeldawn cried, and ran up to him. "Come here!" Hawkpaw was whisked out of camp with the she-cat.

"Alright, what is it?" Hawkpaw asked impatiently.

"In the middle of the night, Honeypaw exited from the nursery, and dashed over to Leafpool's den. I heard yowling, and then a few warriors came out of their den. It turns out that she was expecting Berryleaf's kits the whole time! Now she's been bleeding really heavily and she might not make it," Hazeldawn explained.

"What about Brambleclaw? Did he get his nine lives?" Hawkpaw questioned.

"Yes. He's contemplating whether or not he should give Honeypaw her full name early in case she dies. Brightheart was made a warrior early by Bluestar since the cats didn't know whether she'd live or not."

"Hmm, I think we should get back to camp," Hawkpaw decided, and pushed through the gorse tunnel. Bramblestar was up on the Highledge, speaking about what had happened.

"Honeypaw has successfully delivered her three kits, but she isn't doing very well. She trained long and hard, and I would like to give her the warrior name she deserves in advance. Honeypaw, if you join StarClan, they should see you as a warrior. From this day forth, you shall be known as Honeydapple. StarClan honors your bravery and determination," Bramblestar called out.

"HONEYDAPPLE!" the clan cheered reluctantly.

Brightheart walked up to Hawkpaw. "Well…why don't we go out hunting. Hazeldawn offered to go with us, so it should be a relatively easy experience."

"Sure!" Hawkpaw piped up. He shook his thickening brown tabby pelt a bit, and then let his mentor lead the way. She led him down to the lakeshore. When he was three moons old, Tawnykit decided it was a good idea to check out the territory, so there was no need for an explanation in that area.

"Alright, let me show you the hunter's crouch," Brightheart meowed, flicking her ear toward a squirrel scuffling in the bracken. She immediately dropped down, her belly fur nearly brushing the brush.

She slunk forward, placing each ginger and white paw in front of the next. Hawkpaw then felt a burning sensation. Anger coursed through his body, then regret and anxiousness.

He looked down to see where the emotions were coming from. His paws were white and ginger; he was experiencing everything that Brightheart was!

She leaped through the air and sunk her claws and teeth into the squirrel, relief flooding from her. "See?" Brightheart asked.

All Hawkpaw could do was stare, he never knew how many emotions Brightheart could be experiencing all at once. "I'll try it on that…" he paused to sniff, "that mouse over there!"

Doing just as his mentor had told him, he dropped into a crouch, his tabby striped tail held level over the ground. He slunk forward silently, and even made sure to dodge the stick on the ground.

As he approached, the wind direction shifted, and he cursed under his breath. The mouse perked up, and started to scurry for its hole. Hawkpaw was on top of it in an instant, and gave it a sharp bite to the neck.

"Great catch, your first!" Brightheart praised. "My first catch was a vole, I remember it so well. I guess you always will too."

"Yeah, and I remember the shrew that I caught on the first day of my training too!" Hazeldawn purred.

Just then, Molepaw ran down towards them, panting once he skidded to a halt.

"What is it, Molepaw?" Brightheart asked.

"Have you two seen Leafpool? I guess she left after Honeydapple's kits were born. She just woke up and I thought that I should give her something for the pain, but I can't find Leafpool anywhere," he admitted.

"Sorry, we haven't seen her," Hazeldawn apologized. "Oh yeah, did she name her kits yet?"

"That was a random question, but yes. There are two she-cats and a tom. The she-cats names are Chicorykit and Saffronkit, and the tom is Adderkit. Thank-you for your time, I need to get going," Molepaw nodded, and ran off.

"He's a bit scatterbrained," Hazeldawn commented.**  
**

"That's not nice!" Hawkpaw hissed.

"I don't care," Hazeldawn laughed, sticking her tongue out. She flicked some lake-water up at Hawkpaw, and he growled playfully.

Hawkpaw plunged into the water himself, and began batting Hazeldawn with water. He tripped over something in the water, and his head went under. A bloody mess was turning the lake water red around him.

He shot up and flipped the dead body over. _It was Leafpool!_

**It's over now. If you didn't notice, the chapter title is Drifting leaves...I guess it sorta leads towards Leafpool. If you look at the chapter titles each time, it hints on who is going to die. The next chapter's title is called, 'Floating in the Wind.' It takes a bit of thought to figure out which character it is, so please tell me who you think it is in your reviews! Arigato! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, to Dragonheart, -chan is a respective title used towards girls or young boys in a friendship/acquaintance relationship. Review please! **


	5. Chapter Three: Floating in the Wind

**Awesome, I'm on chapter three now! Nobody guessed the cat correctly, but you'll find out who it is at the end of the chapter. Also, cats won't die in each chapter. For the next three to five chapters a cat will die, but then as Hawkpaw begins to solve the mystery of the killer, the deaths will stop for ten to fifteen chapters. Thank-you Silvermist of SunClan (don't kill me, I have the next chapter up now XD), Krystalfan1313 (twice), Kawakage (Yeah, the positioning wasn't exactly perfect, but I still understood what you meant :D Oyasuminasai to you too****), and Allygirl56 for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three  
**

The news spread quickly in camp of their dead medicine cat. Molepaw was in a state of panic, being the official medicine cat of the clan. Hawkpaw brought his first kill back to camp, and met up with Hazeldawn.

"Wow, this killer has gone crazy," he commented, and then Bramblestar announced the gathering. "Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Poppypaw, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Emberpaw, Hawkpaw, and Hazeldawn can come. Molepaw, will you come too?"

"Sure. Honeydapple should be alright without me for a bit," he nodded.

"Get some rest everyone, we'll be leaving at sunset," Brambleclaw ordered, and jumped down from the Highledge to stop by the fresh-kill pile.

Hawkpaw did the same, and picked up a squirrel, robin, and rabbit. He'd give the squirrel and rabbit to the queens to eat.

"Hawkpaw," Ferncloud purred. "Is that prey for us?"

"Yep," he nodded, and dropped the prey at their paws. "How are you doing, Foxkit, Icekit?"

"Good!" Icekit squeaked. "You said you'd teach us something, so will you show us the hunter's crouch?"

"Hey! You two will be made apprentices in two moons!" Hawkpaw hissed, but he couldn't resist teaching the kits. He dropped into a hunter's crouch just as he had done the day before.

Slinking forward, he was stalking Foxkit. The reddish brown tom was lolling around, and Icekit was barely able to suppress a giggle.

Once in striking distance, Hawkpaw pounced, and landed on Foxkit. Foxkit let out a wail in surprise, and fought back. One tabby striped paw did it, and Foxkit was pinned. "Gotcha!" Hawkpaw laughed.

"No fair!" Foxkit sobbed.

"Oh…Foxkit, no, I didn't mean it that way. Icekit wanted me to demonstrate the hunter's crouch, and I wasn't going to do it on Chicorykit, Saffronkit, or Adderkit," Hawkpaw apologized.

"That's okay," Foxkit realized, and trotted back over to his mother to tell her the news of his 'fight' with an apprentice.

"I'm going to the gathering tonight, so I've got to go. I'll tell you about it in the morning though. Don't stay up all night waiting for me," Hawkpaw warned.

"I won't, promise!" Icekit purred, and snuggled up against Hawkpaw before he left. He ate his robin with Hazeldawn. "

"Icekit is so cute," he remarked. "She's just an energetic ball of fun fluff."

"I know what you mean. Someday a tom will just come around and swipe her right off of her feet. Hey, we're friends, right? Can I tell you something…in private?" Hazeldawn asked.

"Sure, do you want to go behind the warriors den? There's some space back there," he suggested.

"Why not?" Hazeldawn nodded, and followed him behind there.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hawkpaw asked; pulling a bramble out of his pelt that he had snagged on there when squeezing back to get there.

"I tried to tell Cinderpaw, but she was too fixated on Honeydapple, and Poppypaw would have spread it to the rest of the clan, so you're my other option, I trust you. Hawkpaw…I sort of have a crush on a tom," Hazeldawn mewed in barely a whisper.

"On who?" Hawkpaw inquired.

"On Birchfall! He's so cute, and I really think that we could be something together. I'm not good at saying things like that…so maybe you could ask him for me?" Hazeldawn admitted.

"U-um, sure," Hawkpaw reasoned, feeling like a small piece of himself had just died. He had been working up the courage to tell Hazeldawn how he felt, and now it was ruined in one fatal blow.

"Thank-you so much!" Hazeldawn squealed, and dashed out from behind the warrior's den. Hawkpaw knew he had to do this for her, so he pushed out of the small cave, and found Birchfall eating a vole by himself.

"Oh, hi Hawkpaw," Birchfall greeted.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," Hawkpaw meowed, screaming 'NO' inside.

"Sure, what is it?" Birchfall asked, his expression deepening.

"Do you like any she-cats right now? I mean I know it's weird, me asking you and all, but I can't exactly ask Molepaw, or my siblings, or my dad…" Hawkpaw started, finding it hard to directly place each word.

"Hmm, does this mean that you like a she-cat?" Birchfall guessed.

Hawkpaw sighed. "I like Hazeldawn, but she came up to me today and said that she liked you, and asked if I'd ask you if you liked her," he explained. "So now I'm asking you: Do you like Hazeldawn?"

"Hazeldawn…" Birchfall repeated, "Not really…I mean she's a really cute she-cat, I'll give her that, but I don't have any feelings like that towards her at all. If I would like a she-cat right now, it would probably be Poppypaw. I'm not sure what it is about her spunk that I like…but you're not going to tell her that…are you?"

"No, I won't tell her," Hawkpaw nodded. "Thanks Birchfall." Hawkpaw let out a purr of satisfaction. As long as Birchfall didn't change his mind about his feelings for Hazeldawn, he would be in the clear.

_Plus…even if Hazeldawn and I don't work out, there're still other she-cats in the clan. Cinderpaw's cute, and so is Icekit…I mean not that I like them now,_ Hawkpaw thought to himself, his pelt rippling with embarrassment, his ears hot.

Hazeldawn was sunning herself in what sunlight there was left to get. "Hazeldawn," he called over to her to get her attention.

"Oh, Hawkpaw! What did he say?" Hazeldawn asked, her ears perking up, and she sat up right away.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but he said that you're cute and all, but he doesn't have any feelings towards you that way, and that he already has a cat that he likes," Hawkpaw put it bluntly.

"Did he say who he likes?" Hazeldawn asked, her blue eyes growing wide with fear.

"He did, but are you sure you want to know who it is?" Hawkpaw warned.

"I'm sure," Hazeldawn nodded, swallowing.

"He said that he likes Poppypaw. That she's cute, and that he loves her spunk, and wouldn't trade it for anything else," Hawkpaw partially lied.

"Thank-you for doing that for me anyways," Hazeldawn nodded.

"Time to leave!" Bramblestar called, and led the patrol out of camp; cutting off what else Hazeldawn was going to say.

Hawkpaw couldn't wait to cross the tree-bridge and to feel the pine needles under his paws, to be part of the action in the gathering.

Brightheart fell into stride with him. "Are you excited?"

"What, do we not need to eat prey? Of course I'm excited!" Hawkpaw laughed. The mentor and apprentice began to talk some more until Squirrelflight let out a shriek.

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked, rushing forward to his mate.

"D-d-dustpelt," she whispered in horror, flicking her tail to the brutally gouged body of Dustpelt.

"It struck again," Bramblestar hissed; pure malevolence residing in his amber eyes. Shaking it off, he stalked forward, vowing not to let his temper get the best of him. Ahead he saw WindClan skittering faster than usual down the moors.

"Ashfoot, where's Onestar?" Brambleclaw called up to the gray she-cat.

"H-he was murdered in his own den," Ashfoot sighed. "Actually, I saw you at the MoonPool receiving your nine lives. I'm Ashstar now."

"That's so weird, because before Leafpool, Molepaw, and I got there, we saw Littlecloud, Flamespirit, and Russetfur leaving. I guess she must be Russetstar now too," Bramblestar meowed.

"Let's get going," Ashstar whisked away, and crossed over the tree-bridge, Bramblestar and his clan following closely behind. As his turn approached, Brightheart was right behind him.

He heard that the bridge was slippery, so he wanted to make sure he got the jump right. Bunching his muscles, he made it up onto the bridge, and was surprised at how quickly his paw hold was slipping from him.

In one final attempt, he unsheathed his claws, and they sunk into the rubbery bark. The tree looked like it was decaying, and that the clans would need to find a new way across to the island.

Eventually, Hawkpaw got the hang of the walk across, and he was nearly across when he heard Emberpaw let out a shriek. He jumped onto the bank, and looked across. There, the tree bridge had split in half, exactly the point where he had had the thought of the decaying bridge.

"Oh no," he whispered as he realized that it would be a big journey to make it back to the mainland, and to survive at that.

**Okay, so Dustpelt is the cat that dies. The next chapter title is a bit easier to figure out, it's called, 'Painless and Tired,' which if you've read the warriors books enough times, you should know what causes this. Well, please review this chapter, and I'll try to update tomorrow!**


End file.
